


Future

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert, and you’re worried about what the future holds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

 

You wake up in the night – some time around three in the morning, you guess – feeling terrified for no discernible reason. Lying still, you wait for your racing heart to slow down, and try to remember what you were dreaming about.

“Dave,” you whisper, reaching out to shake his shoulder.

“What?” he mumbles, rolling over and blearily opening his eyes.

“Dave, I’m scared.”

“What of?”

You slide over to him and wrap his arms around you.

“I don’t know.”

“Bad dream?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure. I can’t remember.”

“Well, try not to,” he says, kissing the top of your head.

You bury your face in his chest, trying to drown the fear in his smell, and it kind of works, but there’s still that nagging feeling, like something is wrong but you don’t know what.

“You won’t leave me, will you?” you ask, your voice muffled by his shirt.

“I’m not planning on it. Besides, it’s really comfy here.”

You laugh, but only a little. You wish you knew what was bothering you.

“What’s going to happen to us?” you ask, fiddling with the collar of his t-shirt.

“Well, I think tomorrow we’re going to the dentist,” he says, stroking your hair, “Maybe that’s what you’re scared of.”

This time, you don’t laugh.

“And what about the rest of the days?”

“That’s in the future.”

“It’ll be in the now, soon.”

“Yes, but the rest will still be in the future, so we only have to worry about them one at a time.”

You sigh.

“The future’s scary, Dave.”

“It’s okay to be scared. Especially at three in the morning.”

You nod, your head gently butting against his chin.

“Was that what your nightmare was about?” he asks, slipping his hand into yours and linking your fingers together.

“I think so. I remember... I was scared. I’m not sure why.”

You pause for a moment, thinking.

“I was... worried. I didn’t want anything to change.”

“I don’t think you can stop things changing,” he says, his thumb gently stroking the back of your hand, “But change doesn’t always have to be bad.”

“I like things how they are now, though.”

“They could always get better.”

“Not better than this.”

He laughs, and hugs you. You smile, hugging him back as best you can.

“Thanks,” you whisper, resting your head on his chest.

“No problem.”

You hesitate, wondering how exactly to word your thoughts.

“I think... I don’t think I’m scared any more.”  
“Good.”

You listen to the quiet sounds of you and Dave breathing, and the soft thumping of his heart.

“I still... I’m still worried about the future, though.”

“I think everyone is. The trick is to ignore it.”

“That’s hard.”

“It is.”

You nod thoughtfully.

“I guess... I guess you can’t really do anything about the future until it’s the present.”

He doesn’t say anything, but you know he’s listening.

“And whatever happens, you’ll be there?” you ask, hoping the answer is yes.

“Of course. Your future, my future.”

“Your future, my future,” you repeat, smiling.

You think you could face any future with Dave.


End file.
